Shadow of the Death
by gamefan553
Summary: En una mision buscando a Eggman, el cual lleva sin actuar un tiempo, el Team Dark se adentra en un complejo abandonado, y son atacados por una criatura extraña, el lugar esta plagado de ellas, ¿lograran salir con vida de alli? ADVERTENCIA: Contiene criaturas y objetos del universo de Dead Space.


**Hola tra vez, aquí teneis una nueva historia de terror, esta vez algo mas ambientada en el universo de Dead Space. Gracias de antemano por leer y espero que os guste :)**

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje o ser de los aquí mostrados me pertenecen a mi, Shadow, Rouge, Omega y Eggman pertenecen a SEGA y a Sonic Team, los necromorfos y La Efigie pertenecen a Visceral Games.

Aclaraciones:

"Hablando"

"(pensando)"

"MAQUINA HABLANDO"

"_**En el espacio, nadie puede oirte gritar"**_

Empezó a escucharse el sonido que hacían los soldadores, y finalmente la puerta cayó, dejando pasar al erizo, al robot y a la murciélaga. El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, y sumido en un silencio sepulcral, los pensamientos de cada uno se podrían escuchar perfectamente si no fueran eso, pensamientos. Shadow se adelantó un poco y notó algo pegajoso en el suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Lo tocó, era líquido, se volvió y se acercó a Omega y Rouge, para poder verlo mejor, y finalmente descubrió que era sangre.

"Omega, analízala"

El robot se acercó al reguero de sangre y tomó un poco en su mano, luego la volvió a tirar y miró al erizo.

"ES SANGRE, RECIENTE, NO HUMANA, UN 60% DE SU COMPOSICIÓN ES UNA SUSTANCIA DESCONOCIDA"

La murciélaga empezó a mover las orejas, parecía que estuviera escuchando algo, se acercó al río de sangre y caminó más allá.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"He escuchado algo"

Ella caminó unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente paró, encontró lo que creía que encontraría.

" . . . venid"

El erizo y el robot caminaron hasta allí, encontraron algo macabro y a la vez extraño, el cadáver mutilado de una mujer, tenía los brazos destrozados y le faltaba parte del estómago, además de un ojo y la mandíbula inferior, pero lo más extraño no era eso, si no que tenía en el centro de la frente un agujero de algo con punta, le habían hecho una incisión perfecta. Entonces Shadow también escuchó algo, como pequeñas patitas dando pasos, venían de un conducto de ventilación, se acercó ahí, y miró, pero no vio nada. De pronto Rouge soltó un grito, el erizo se giró y vio al cadáver de la mujer tambaleándose en el suelo, estaba transformándose, de la espalda empezó a salirle algo, todo su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse, pero lo peor era, que estaba gritando. Cuando la transformación terminó pudieron ver que le habían salido dos cuchillas de la espalda, su cara se había transformado completamente. Se lanzó contra la murciélaga, la cual logró saltar a tiempo para esquivarla, la criatura se giró y volvió a cargar, esta vez levantando las cuchillas, la murciélaga sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar, las balas entraban en su cuerpo, pero parecía darle igual, ya que no paraba de moverse. Se le acabó el cargador, parecía su fin, cerró los ojos esperando a que aquella criatura acabara con ella, pero lo único que sintió fue calor, volvió ha abrir los ojos y vio a la criatura tirada en el suelo, y a Omega apuntándola con sus lanzallamas. El robot volvió a disparar, esta vez un chorro más largo, que terminó por calcinarla. Rouge se quitó de ahí, Shadow se acercó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, no había duda, lo que quisiera que fuera eso estaba muerto. Los tres se alejaron de ahí, la murciélaga fue la primera en preguntar.

" . . . ¿qué ha sido era eso?"

"No tengo ni idea . . ."

"¿INICIAR ANÁLISIS?"

"Inicia el análisis"

El robot se acercó a la difunta criatura, sus ojos cambiaron a color turquesa y empezó a analizarla, unos pocos segundos después se giró hacia ellos y les informó.

"ANÁLISIS TERMINADO, EL SUJETO NO ESTÁ MUERTO, SI NO EN UN ESTADO DE COMA AUTOINDUCIDO PARA RECUPERARSE DE LOS DAÑOS"

Ninguno de ellos dos dijo nada. Shadow se acercó al "cadáver" del monstruo.

"Voy a rematarlo"

El erizo levantó sus brazos y empezó a cargar energía en sus manos, luego la soltó en el monstruo, el cual voló en pedazos literalmente al momento que el chaos spear chocó con él, Omega lo escaneó desde su posición.

"REGENERACIÓN IMPOSIBLE, AHORA SÍ ESTÁ MUERTO"

El erizo se giró hacia sus compañeros y caminó hacia ellos, pasando de largo y dirigiéndose a una puerta que había cerca de donde encontraron el cadáver.

"¿Shadow, a dónde vas?, no pensarás seguir en este lugar"

"Me da igual lo que hagáis, esta misión es importante y pienso cumplirla"

La murciélaga decidió dejar de intentar disuadirle y ambos le siguieron.

Varios minutos después pararon, desorientados, sólo contaban con la luz que les proporcionaba Omega, y eso no iluminaba más que lo que tenían delante de sus narices, además llevaban perdidos desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo, y no recordaban el camino que siguieron. Rouge decidió encarar a Shadow, ella quería irse, ese lugar le daba escalofríos, no quería encontrarse con más cosas como aquella criatura, además el erizo estaba haciendo que se perdieran, y lo último que quería era quedarse atrapada allí, asi que se bajó de Omega y habló.

"Shadow"

El erizo se giró hacia ella, con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

"No se tú, pero yo estoy harta de este lugar, me voy de aquí, me da igual la recompensa que nos puedan dar, y que me reprochen lo que sea pero no voy a permanecer un segundo más en esta maldita oscuridad. ¿Vienes o te quedas?"

El erizo no cambió de expresión ni un segundo, su respuesta fue clara y directa.

"Haz lo que quieras, ya te he dicho que cumpliré la misión"

Ella refunfuñó y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la oscuridad que había detrás de ellos. Shadow suspiró, luego miró a Omega.

"Ve con ella"

"¿SEGURO SHADOW?, NO CREO QUE DEBAMOS SEPARARNOS"

"Seguro, estaré bien, ve con ella"

El robot no dijo nada, simplemente se fue, dejando a Shadow en la completa oscuridad de aquella sala.

_Con Rouge_

Caminaba nerviosa por aquellos pasillos, sólo podía escuchar el ruido de sus propios pasos, y algún que otro sonido provocado por una chispa de un cable roto, o una máquina rota. Siguió un rato hasta que se encontró en un callejón sin salida, era definitivo, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, ni de la localización de la salida. Podría volver sobre sus pasos, pero eso sólo haría que se perdiera más, asi que prefirió quedarse en aquella sala, la cual era bastante amplia, por lo que podía vigilar todo lo que ocurría. Empezó a escuchar unos pasos, metálicos, y a ver una luz roja por el pasillo, lo cual la llevó a pensar que era Omega, asi que salió de su escondite y alcanzó al robot. Cuando se giró, vio que no era él, ni mucho menos, y empezó a correr, con el androide detrás, persiguiéndola.

"(¿¡qué hace un robot de Eggman aquí solo!?, ¿¡es que él tiene que ver algo con esto!?)"

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, estuvo a punto de caer al tropezar con algo, si bien no lo hizo, redujo su velocidad lo suficiente para que el robot la alcanzara. La agarró de las alas, haciendo que soltara un gruñido y la intentó golpear, pero ella fue más rápida y le encajó una patada giratoria que lo apartó lo suficiente como para sacarle una distancia considerable. Paró un segundo y miró a una puerta, la abrió y se escondió allí. No escuchaba los pasos del robot, por lo que supuso que no la siguió, entonces recordó que tenía un comunicador para contactar con Omega, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió, unos segundos después empezó a escucharse estática, al final la conexión apareció y el robot habló.

"ROUGE, SHADOW ME DIJO QUE FUERA CONTIGO, DIME TU POSICIÓN"

"¡No se dónde estoy, tú busca a un robot de Eggman y revisa en las habitaciones cercanas!"

"¿EGGMAN, AQUÍ?"

"¡Yo tampoco sé que demonios hace en este lugar, pero no creo que ese robot tarde mucho en llegar aquí, estoy sin munición y no puedo luchar en este ambiente, date prisa!"

"AFIRMATIVO, CORTO LA COMUNICACIÓN"

Ella apagó el comunicador y caminó dentro de la sala, tropezó con algo pero esta vez ni se tambaleó, cogió el objeto, era extraño, parecía un arma, no sabría describirla. Apuntó con ella, de golpe algo se encendió dentro del objeto y tres puntos de color verde aparecieron en la pared, buscó el gatillo, lo pulsó, una descarga de energía de plasma golpeó la pared e hizo un corte con las medidas exactas de los puntos, sonrió, con eso podría acabar con el robot. Abrió la puerta y salió. Caminó más o menos 2 minutos, después de eso lo encontró, apuntó con aquella arma a la cabeza del robot, el cual no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que ella disparó, per igualmente logró esquivarla y la embistió, tirándola al suelo, luego descubrió un láser en su brazo derecho y apuntó a Rouge, quien en ese mismo momento se estaba levantando, y lo vio.

"(otra vez no)"

Pero no llegó a disparar, sus ojos se apagaron y cayó al suelo echando chispas, de detrás de él salió Omega, que se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

"¿ESTÁS BIEN?"

"Sí, no llegó a dispararme"

"¿AÚN QUIERES MARCHARTE?"

"No sabes como"

"TENGO LA LOCALIZACIÓN DE LA PUERTA, TE LLEVARÉ HASTA ALLÍ"

Ella sonrió, se subió encima de Omega y empezaron a caminar hacia su tan ansiado escape de aquel sombrío lugar.

_Con Shadow_

De una patada destruyó a otro robot, luego se enrolló y con un spin dash destrozó

a otra fila de robots, pero de poco le sirvió, no paraban de llegar, eran débiles, sí, pero eran demasiados. Usó homming attacks encadenados para acabar con otros pocos y disparó un chaos spear desde el aire contra todos los que tenía debajo, acabando con ellos, al caer siguió golpeándolos y destruyéndolos. De pronto sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, gritando de dolor y quedando de rodillas, a merced de los robots que quedaban, sin embargo no acabaron con él como creía, le cogieron de los brazos y le llevaron hasta una pantalla bastante grande, en la que apareció Eggman, sonriente.

"Cómo no, tenías que estar detrás de todo esto"

"Yo también me alegro de verte Shadow"

El erizo intentó cargar energía en sus manos para liberarse, pero no pudo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Esa descarga de antes bloqueó tus poderes, no puedes usarlos hasta que no los desbloquee yo mismo"

"Maldito . . ."

El científico empezó a teclear algo en su ordenador, luego unas compuertas encima de Shadow se abrieron y los robots empezaron a salir de la sala rápidamente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Oh, yo nada, mis mascotas serán quien por fin acaben contigo"

"¿Tús mascotas?"

"Pronto las conocerás, son unos seres hermosos"

El científico se iba a marchar, pero antes dio una advertencia.

"Mejor que tus compañeros no intenten salir de aquí, pronto esta nave se elevará hasta más allá de la tierra"

Shadow se sorprendió por eso que dijo y pensó en Rouge y Omega, no se lo perdonaría si murieran, decidió empezar a forcejear otra vez, pero antes de hacerlo los robots le soltaron y salieron de la sala.

"Te daré 2 minutos para alejarte lo más que puedas de esta sala, antes de que mis mascotas te alcancen. Por cierto, se ha escapado una de mis criaturitas más queridas, si la ves, dímelo"

Esto último lo dijo con un tono sarcástico que hizo que Shadow empezara a enfadarse, pero dejó eso para luego al ver que se abrieron todas las puertas de la sala.

"Hasta pronto Shadow"

Un contador regresivo sustituyó al doctor en la pantalla, 2:00:00. Empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo para escapar de la emboscada que le habían tendido, y ocuparse de proteger a sus amigos.

_Con Rouge y Omega_

Omega iba a toda velocidad por los pasillos, estaban cerca, muy cerca de la salida, apenas quedaban unas salas más para llegar.

"¡Más rápido, ya queda poco!"

"VELOCIDAD MÁXIMA ALCANZADA, IMPOSIBLE AUMENTAR"

Ya casi podían verla, por desgracia, no veían lo que querían ver. La puerta se estaba cerrando, Rouge estaba desesperada, y ya que Omega no podía aumentar la velocidad, no iban a llegar a tiempo.

"¡Casi estamos!"

Podía ver la puerta perfectamente, sonrió de felicidad.

"¡Al fin!"

Les faltaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta, casi llegaban . . . casi. Termino de cerrarse en sus narices. La murciélaga empezó a aporrearla con desesperación, no podía creer que se iba a quedar encerrada allí, en aquel lugar tan sombrío.

"ROUGE"

Ella no le escucho, siguió aporreando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, hacia tanto ruido que no extrañaría que la puerta vibrara.

"ROUGE PARA"

No hizo caso.

"HAY COSAS EN MI RADAR QUE VIENEN HACIA NOSOTROS, LAS ESTAS ATRAYENDO"

Paro al escuchar eso, se giro lentamente hacia el robot, se le notaba el miedo en la mirada a leguas de distancia. Empezaron a escuchar ruidos a su alrededor, pasos, muchos pasos, y muy rápidos, pero no se acercaban, parecía que el detener el ruido había hecho que desistieran en encontrarles. Callaron unos segundos, luego Rouge se pego a Omega, tenia verdadero panico.

" . . . q-que son esas cosas"

"NO TENGO SU LOCALIZACIÓN EXACTA, PERO PUEDO DECIRTE QUE SE ALEJAN"

Se tranquilizo un poco, luego miro a la puerta que daba al pasillo desde el que entraron a aquella sala.

"¿Podemos salir?"

"AFIRMATIVO, EL CAMINO ES SEGURO"

Caminaron hacia la puerta, e iban a abrirla cuando todo el complejo empezo a temblar, habia ruido de motores, se estaban elevando.

_Con Shadow_

El erizo casi cayo al suelo de la velocidad a la que iba cuando empezo el temblor. Mientras el temblor azotaba el complejo, pudo escuchar rugidos que venian de todos los lados, y aun con todo el ruido sabia que estaban bastante cerca de el.

"(si son lo que creo que son, mas vale que no me encuentren)"

Empezo a correr a toda la velocidad que pudo alcanzar en medio del temblor. Al pasar vio un cartel en una puerta que decia "Gravedad Cero", entro en la sala.

"HA ENTRADO EN GRAVEDAD CERO, POR FAVOR PONGASE EL TRAJE DE PROTECCION"

Al lado de la puerta, dentro de la sala, habia un traje metido en una cupula, que tenia pinta de ser un traje espacial, no siendolo. Shadow lo miro un momento, luego lo saco de la plataforma y, con mucha dificultad, logro ponerse el traje. Con el se sentia mas pesado, y lo era, ya que el traje era de metal, sin embargo tenia unos propulsores en las botas con los que logro elevarse y flotar hasta la otra punta de la sala en unos pocos segundos. Cuando estaba pasando vio algo flotando que se le hacia extrañamente parecido a una ametralladora, salto otra vez y la cogio, en ese momento algo se activo en el traje, un casco a su medida le cubrio la cabeza, y un visor la cara. Miro a la ametralladora, una voz empezo a hablarle al oido.

"RIFLE DE PULSACIONES, 100 CARGAS"

Dejo de mirarlo y volvio a la puerta, pero no lo soltó. La abrió, otra vez la voz mecanica informó.

"ENTRANDO EN ZONA DE VACIO"

"(¿vacio?)"

Un contador regresivo aparecio arriba a la derecha en su visor, habia empezado a bajar de 120 segundos.

"(¿¡no hay oxigeno!?)"

Empezo a correr como pudo por la sala, la exploro, pero no conseguia encontrar la puerta de salida, no estaba por ningun lado.

"(¡mierda, me ahogare!)"

Al final logro verla, miro al contador, le quedaban 60 segundos. Se dirigio a la puerta, la abrio y paso a la siguiente sala, la compuerta detras suya se cerro y la sala se lleno de oxigeno.

"(por poco)"

Comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la sala, pero antes de llegar empezo a escuchar ruidos, cada vez mas cerca, hasta que una criatura como la que mato Omega entro en la sala rajando la pared. La criatura se abalanzo sobre el erizo, el cual paso por debajo suya y le dio una patada en la espalda, inutil por supuesto. La criatura se giró hacia el erizo, el cual la golpeó con el rifle y luego la empujó contra la compuerta, acabando golpeándola en el tobillo y en la cabeza con la bota de metal del traje, lo cual le hizo más daño de lo normal, pudiéndolo notar por el chillido que soltó. Acto seguido la criatura, con un notable enfado, cargó contra el erizo con las cuchillas extendidas, el cual saltó hacia atrás intentando esquivarlo, pero aun así fue atrapado por una pierna, la criatura lo tenía a su merced; extendió una de sus cuchillas, preparada para rebanarle la cabeza, pero, justo antes de que lo hiciera, el erizo le golpeó en la cabeza con la culata del rifle con toda su fuerza, haciendo que le soltara, al caer, vio que en el rifle se había desplegado una pantalla que mostraba "100", supuso que eran los disparos de los que disponía, apuntó a la cabeza del ser mientras retrocedía, busco con la mirada el gatillo del arma, y cuando lo encontró volvió a mirar a la criatura, la tenía casi encima. Apretó el gatillo apuntando a su cabeza, cercenándola, la criatura cayó al suelo, muerta, soltando un reguero de sangre en el suelo. El erizo, con el casco del traje manchado del líquido vital del ser, caminó hacia la otra puerta, la abrió y salió de la sala, mirando de reojo a aquella cosa, sin cabeza.

_Con Rouge y Omega_

Estaban en una oscuridad casi completa, con la única luz que salía de los ojos de Omega, se oían ruidos por todo su alrededor, pero parecían ignorarles. A lo lejos se podía ver una luz, al fin, un lugar iluminado. Entraron en la sala, el paisaje era peor que en las anteriores, estaba todo manchado de sangre, paredes, suelo, techo, cristales . . . ; había varios cadáveres en la sala, y además, había algo haciendo un ruido muy extraño, como apuñalando. Rouge sabía de donde venía el ruido, pero no quiso ir hacia allí, tenía demasiado miedo, y en vez de ella fue Omega. La murciélaga le señaló de donde venía el sonido, detrás de una mesa, fue hasta ahí, preparando sus lanzallamas por si acaso era aquella criatura de antes, y miró. Lo que vio era aún peor. Saltó sobre el robot, el cual, para quitárselo de encima, se disparó con uno de sus lanzallamas, haciendo que aquella cosa saltara de su cabeza al techo, y del techo a un conducto de ventilación, tan rápido que fue imposible distinguir que era. Ella fue con él.

"¿Estás bien?"

"MIS SISTEMAS FUNCIONAN CORRECTAMENTE"

Ella miró al conducto, tragó saliva y se acercó, con aquella arma que encontró antes en su mano, finalmente miró ahí . . . no había nada, aquella cosa había huído por patas de allí. Volvió con Omega, aliviada, cuando empezaron a escuchar gruñidos cerca, vieron como el cadáver con el que estaba la criatura se levantaba, ambos reconocieron a aquella cosa, era como la de la entrada, sólo que esta vez, era de un color negro como la oscuridad, y tenía los ojos rojos. Empezó a rugir mientras Omega le disparaba con los lanzallamas, pero igualmente la criatura caminaba perfectamente, aquello no le afectaba. Rouge hizo un acto de valentía y apuntó a la cabeza de la criatura con el arma de antes, falló, pero eso hizo que dejara de atacar a Omega y se fijara en ella.

"Oh, no"

Cargó contra la murciélaga, la cual empezó a disparar a bocajarro contra la criatura; un tiro la golpeó en un hombro, cercenándole el brazo, y haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor, entonces ella comprendió lo que debía hacer. Apuntó al otro hombro, y disparó, la criatura cayó al suelo con un rugido, muerta. Rouge se acercó a Omega, vio que aquella cosa le había rajado el pecho, sin llegar muy al fondo, pero estaba bastante dañado.

"SISTEMAS FUNCIONANDO AL 80%"

"¿Puedes levantarte?"

El robot hizo el esfuerzo y se levantó del suelo, mirándose las manos y el pecho. Iban a caminar para salir de ahí cuando el robot vio que Rouge había empezado a temblar.

"¿OCURRE ALGO?"

Ella señaló detrás de él, el robot se giró e inmediatamente vio al aguijón de la criatura de antes, penetrando en su cabeza, y atravesándola. Sus sistemas se apagaron inmediatamente. Ella comenzó a retroceder mientras la criatura avanzaba hacia ella . . .

_De vuelta con Shadow_

Caminaba por una de las muchas oscuras habitaciones de aquel lugar, detrás de él había algunas criaturas como las anteriores, y distintas, con cola como piernas, una con el pecho abierto . . . Sin embargo él estaba perfectamente, aquellas cosas ni lo habían tocado, pero eso sí, se le había acabado la munición del arma, y no podía haber acabado con todas las cosas como esas que había allí. Abrió una de las puertas que conducía a otra sala, y entró en algo que pudo reconocer como un laboratorio, lleno de máquinas con el símbolo de Eggman. Había unos tubos llenos de líquido, que parecían actuar como columnas, y varias probetas con aguijones, o cuchillas. Parecía que Eggman había estado experimentando con aquellas cosas. En un estante vio una caja que parecía contener municiones de aquella arma, las introdujo en el rifle de pulsaciones, y efectivamente, lo eran, 50 cargas. Vio una puerta para salir y la abrió. La sala siguiente era otra habitación normal, pero con una diferencia, había una puerta que tenía grabado el símbolo de Eggman.

"(ahí estará ese idiota)"

La abrió y entró, efectivamente, era la sala donde estaba Eggman cuando le habló, pero no estaba, sin embargo había un gran cristal en frente que dejaba ver fuera, se acercó y miró, había una especie de torre de unos 30 metros de altura delante de él, roja, y curvada.

"Qué demonios . . ."

La torre empezó a brillar, se escucho un rugido distorsionado que habria alcanzado toda la nave. Decidió marcharse, si no estaba Eggman, no pintaba nada allí. Salió de la sala y para seguir buscando a Eggman cuando una oleada de dolor sacudió su cabeza, las imágenes del ARK volvieron a su cabeza, junto con las de María.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Varios segundos después el dolor cesó, junto con las imágenes. Levantó la cabeza, vio de lejos a alguien corriendo hacia el, una niña, con un vestido azul, y pelo rubio.

" . . . (¿Maria?)"

Se levanto, escucho perfectamente como la niña decia su nombre, _Shadow . . . _

"Maria . . . "

Empezo a caminar hacia ella, cada vez se iban acercando mas . . . entonces se dio cuenta, de que la voz que escucho, estaba justo al lado de su oreja . . .

Y ella estaba a varios metros de el.

La criatura salto sobre el, haciendo un corte que iba desde el del erizo hasta su rodilla derecha, y que Shadow gritara de dolor, pero aun asi, pudo golpearlo en la cabeza con la culata del rifle, apartandolo, luego apunto hacia ella otra vez y disparo, impactando sobre un hombro y cercenandolo. La criatura rugio de dolor y volvio a cargar contra el, para un segundo despues caer al suelo con la cabeza cortada. Shadow la miro, no sabia como fue capaz si quiera de imaginar un momento que aquel horrible ser era Maria. Decidio no pensar en ello y seguir buscando a Eggman, despues de todo, a eso habia ido alli, y no se iba a marchar sin cumplir su objetivo.

_Varios minutos despues . . . _

Aquel loco no estaba en ningun sitio, es mas, no habia rastro de nada o de nadie por aquella nave, parecia que todos las criaturas que habia escuchado antes hubieran desaparecido de golpe, porque ni siquiera recibia señal del comunicador de Rouge.

"¡Rouge!"

Se habia olvidado casi completamente de ella y Omega por culpa de Eggman, necesitaba saber si estaban bien, pero evidentemente no podia. Recordo otra cosa, que con su comunicador podia rastrear a Omega, y gracias a eso tambien a Rouge. Lo cogio y puso el comando, resulto que el robot estaba un par de salas a la izquierda, se lo guardo y cruzo la primera sala, abrio la puerta y entro a la sala donde supuestamente estaba. Busco con la mirada, y se dirigio a la parte de las mesas. De pronto, una mano mecanica se puso sobre una de ellas, y Omega se levanto lentamente, con un fino agujero hecho sobre la frente y uno de sus ojos apagado. Shadow se acerco a ayudarlo.

"¿Estas bien?"

"S-SISTEMAS FUNCIO-ONANDO AL 30%"

"¿Sabes donde ha ido Rouge?"

"L-LA CRIATURA QUE-E ME ATA-ACO F-FUE A POR ELLA, E-ESO ES LO UNIC-CO QUE PUDE VER ANTES D-DE DESCONEC-CTARME"

Shadow maldijo por lo bajo, y decidio volver a por ella.

"Quedate aquí y no te muevas, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que te desconectes otra vez, y avisame si la ves"

"AF-FIRMATIVO"

Shadow le solto y se dirigio hacia la puerta de en frente, abriendola y entrando en la siguiente sala.

_Pocos minutos despues, con Omega_

El robot observaba cada movimiento, cada chispa, por si era ella y poder avisarle. Empezo a oir, en un volumen muy bajo, una respiracion, cercana a el. Reconocio rapidamente la voz de la persona que las emitia. Activo el comunicador para hablar con Shadow rapidamente.

"CREO QU-UE HA VUELTO A-AQUI, P-PARECE MUY DEBIL"

"Ya voy para alla, corto"

Omega lo desactivo y se levanto con dificultad, fue hacia donde venia la respiracion, empezo a ver la cabeza blanca de la chica, sus orejas, pero tenia algo extraño, estaba manchada de sangre.

"ROUG-GE"

La chica empezo a girar la cabeza lentamente, mirandole con aquellos ojos vacios y muertos . . .

_Con Shadow, a pocas salas de alli . . ._

Iba a toda la velocidad que podia alcanzar, cruzando las salas con la esperanza de que estuviera bien, que no estuviera . . .

"(Muerta)"

Finalmente llego a la sala, la escena que vio fue lo ultimo que queria. Omega estaba tirado en el suelo, sin brazos, sin piernas, y con Rouge encima, cubierta de sangre y de restos de su compañero.

" . . . no . . . "

La murcielaga lo miro, girando la cabeza lentamente, y en cuanto le vio, salto del robot y extendio las cuchillas que le salian de la espalda.

"¡NO!"

Acto seguido ella empezo a rugirle, y unos segundos despues, se lanzo a por el erizo.

_Unas horas mas tarde_

Un escuadron de GUN llego a la zona de la nave, seguia alli, en una posicion distinta, pero seguia alli. Vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada hermeticamente, pero empezaron a escuchar unas palabras que venian de dentro de la nave.

". . . chaos spear"

De pronto la puerta salio volando en una explosion, y Shadow the Hedgehog salio fuera de la nave, cargando el cadaver de Rouge en brazos, con las cuchillas de la espalda amputadas, la boca abierta y la cara desfigurada.

" . . . que . . . le ha pasado?"

El erizo no respondio al soldado, dejo el cadaver con cuidado en el suelo, actos seguido les miro, con marcas de lagrimas y ojeras debajo de los ojos.

" . . . dentro esta Omega . . . esta muy debil . . . deben repararlo"

Ellos entraron a por el. El erizo miro el cadaver de su amiga convertida en necromorfo, y solto otra lagrima, intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar . . .

_**EPILOGO**_

_2 Semanas después_

Shadow se despertó sobresaltado, otra vez había tenido esa pesadilla, recordando lo que ocurrió en aquella nave. Miro el reloj de su mesilla, las 2:00 am.

Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, abrió el grifo y se echo algo de agua en la cara para intentar quitarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.

_Shadow . . ._

Aquello le asusto, lentamente giro la cabeza para mirar detras de el, no habia nada, volvio a lo suyo, entonces vio algo en el espejo, no lo llego a identificar, ya que cayo al suelo del susto justo despues de verlo. Se levanto rapidamente y se alejo del baño.

_Shadow . . ._

La voz vino esta vez del pasillo, abrio la puerta, salio, estaba todo oscuro, la unica luz venia de la luz de su habitacion, dio unos pasos hacia delante cuando empezo a escuchar una respiracion detras de el.

_Shadow . . . _

Empezo a girar la cabeza, lentamente. Finalmente lo vio, era ella, Rouge, estaba normal, completamente normal, y lo mas importante, no estaba . . .

"(¡Muerta!)"

Abrio los ojos de golpe, e intento salir corriendo, pero una fuerza extraña se lo impidio. La murcielaga acerco su cara a la del erizo, se empezo a desfigurar lentamente, hasta ser otra vez la cara de un necromorfo. Entonces le agarro del cuello y empezo a morderle.

"AAAAAAAAAAH"

El erizo desperto, todo aquello habia sido una pesadilla, una terrible, pero simple pesadilla. Aun con miedo se levanto, y abrio la puerta del pasillo, miro al frente, estaba tan oscuro como en el sueño, pero se escuchaban algunas voces de soldados de GUN que seguian despiertos, se giro hacia el otro lado, tampoco habia nada. Lanzo un suspiro de alivio, cortado al notar que algo en su hombro, y ver de reojo una mano blanca.

_**Shadow . . . ven conmigo . . . **_

…**...**

**Aquí acaba esta historia, graicas otra vez por leer y espero que os haya gustado, y si lo ha hecho dejad un review.**

**Hasta la proxima historia!**

_PD: Tengo una idea para hacer un final alternativo, mas macabro y oscuro que que este, hasta entonces ;)_


End file.
